WildStarWiki:Guild page policy
The goal of a wiki is to be an informative collaborative work, and not to allow self promotion or free advertisement. This policy outlines what is allowed, not allowed, and required for player guild pages. Posting a page including info about a guild in an objective manner is fine, but we have had too many wikisquatters starting guild pages on a site meant to be mostly informative. This could even be classified as stealing our bandwidth which is generally illegal! When writing a guild article, please consider the as a good starting point. Requirements All guild pages will be required to comply with the following these specifications. Naming All names for all guild pages must use the following format: Guild:No Chuas Allowed (Nexus EU) * Names must be created under the Guild: namespace. * Names must contain the complete name of the guild: No Chuas Allowed * Names must be followed by the guild's server and EU or US in parentheses: (Nexus EU). * There is no space between 'Guild:' and name, but is a space between name and parentheses. * Page names must be accurate for in-game data, or may be marked as candidate for deletion. Pages and Sub-pages Guild sub-pages may be used with wiki guild pages: Guild:No Chuas Allowed (Nexus EU)/History * Sub-pages can be created on the guild's page, similar to sub-pages for user pages. * The guild page policy also applies to both guild page and its sub-pages, similar to user pages. * Redirects in the main namespace to guild pages are not allowed. Contents The contents of all guild pages must contain: * The boilerplate usage text from the at the time of creation. * The faction the guild plays. * At least three (3) sentences, in English, containing useful information about the guild. * The 'info box' and 'external links' sections must be retained. Useful information can be things such as the purpose of the guild or other text, contact information, schedule, recruiting state, rules, and style of play. After these sentences, if guild is based on language other than English, the main article may be in other languages if the intended audiences are non-English. Categorization Conforming guild pages will be categorized automatically by using instructions, however guild pages should be categorized as follows: * Category:PvE guilds, Category:PvP guilds, Category:RP guilds, Category:Raid guilds – Choose the one which most closely matches your play-style. This can be chosen by adding categories to |target= as shown on If your guild cannot be classified as mainly PvE, PvP, RP, and/or Raid, just leave the 'target' parameter blank, and the category Category:Other guilds will be used. * Category:Alliance guilds or Category:Horde guilds Updates Pages must generally be maintained as needed with proper basic information. The WildStarWiki:Guild list can be checked for last edited guild pages. Note: Because guilds in WildStar can come and go frequently, even with the same same, its important that WildStar Wiki have policies for removal to keep the extensive guild lists uncluttered and useful. * Guild pages should be updated at least once per year, with current information. * Requests can be made that a guild be marked as stable or of historical significance for extra consideration before any removal. Allowed The information here is allowed and encouraged in order to create an informative guild page: * A (short) list of players to contact for more information * A link to your guild website and/or forums * A list of the progress your guild has made * A list of periodic events that might be of interest to people outside the guild, e.g. prospective new members: ** Guild meeting schedules, instance run schedules, PvP raid schedule ** Note however that the intention is not to allow guilds to replace their own guild sites with WildStar Wiki pages. The emphasis is still on objectivity and usefulness to people outside your guild. * A summary of the purpose of your guild * Whether you are recruiting or not, and who you are recruiting * A brief summary of guild guidelines * Short stories or history of your guild This is not necessarily a complete list. We do not mind you publishing other information that is useful or interesting to others; but it illustrates the gist of it: pages in WildStar Wiki are there for the visitors! Not allowed Posting the following types of information will result in your guild page being edited or deleted: * Biased information - The content on a Wiki is meant to be informative, this includes guild pages. Guild pages, like all other, should be written from a neutral point of view and must follow the Neutral Point of View Policy. * A complete list of guild members * Forums, message boards, or other forms of inter-guild communications * In general terms: don't put any material on the page that requires it to be updated frequently, or is only meant for members of the guild. * Redirects to non-guild pages are not allowed in the Guild namespace. Disbanded guilds Articles about disbanded or non-existent guilds qualify for speedy deletion. Guilds are considered to be disbanded if there are fewer than ten players in it on the official Armory or if it does not appear under the name indicated by the WildStar Wiki article on the Armory. If your guild has disbanded but you want to archive the article, please move it to the main author's User: namespace, or the server's namespace, and remove and any guild-specific category. Pages for renamed guilds or guilds which have undergone a server transfer should be moved to the new correct name. Guild stubs Stubs for guilds can be created in preparation of expanding the article with more information. If you create a stub, use the tag at the top of your article. Guild pages marked as stubs which have not been edited to comply with the policy for 30 days will be deleted. Your guild page is a stub if it does not contain the required information. Enforcing the policy * A page not containing the required information should be marked . * A guild page stub should be marked after 30 days if it has not been fixed. * A page containing disallowed content can be edited to comply, or you can mark it with , which places it in Category:Pages with possible policy violations for someone else to fix. * Edits adding incorrect information or not allowed information should be reverted. However, edit wars on guild pages, as with any other page, are not desired; those who persist in such behavior on guild pages will be considered vandals and the page should be restored to the edit before the edit war. * Any pages or images linked to solely from a deleted guild page will also be deleted. * No notification to the creator/maintainer of the guild page is required on behalf of the admin at the time of deletion of the page beyond the presence of on the guild page for 30 days. :''Note: A deleted guild page can be restored (or permitted to be recreated) at an admin's discretion. However, this will not give you an extra 30 days to comply with policy. Deleted guild pages recreated as stubs are subject to immediate deletion.'' Summary Please remember that WildStar Wiki is a place where users go to obtain information about World of Warcraft, not get spammed with useless information. Guilds are certainly a large part of World of Warcraft and can be represented here, but they must follow the proper criteria and not participate in spewing useless biased information or Wikisquatting. Your target audience is not yourself or your guild-mates, it is people interested in WildStar. Your guild page should reflect this! See also * WildStarWiki:Neutrality policy - Policy on neutral point of view * WildStarWiki:DNP policy - Do Not Post policy * WildStarWiki:Disambiguation - Disambiguation guidelines * Wikisquatting * - Guild header template and boilerplate * - Guild page policy violation tag